


Fire and Ice

by ArtemisLuna



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLuna/pseuds/ArtemisLuna
Summary: A poem I wrote inspired by Keith and Lance.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance, Fire and Ice. Opposites attract usually, but maybe not this time. Please let me know what you think in the comments, leave me some kudos, much appreciated. Thank you :)

My glacial soul craves it. 

Hungers for it so much it weaves its way into my dreams 

Uncalled for, but oh, so sweet. 

It yearns for the warmth spilling out from him. 

 

In my dreams, 

He holds me against his body, heat radiating from his pores. 

Careful not to let the warmth slip through my fingers, 

I bind myself around him, cradle him, my personal human heater.

Ice runs down my skin, droplets splashing to the ground. 

My heart resumes it’s fast paced rhythm, 

My cyanotic skin turns pink, regaining life. 

I am safe, my bones finally warm and alive. 

 

In reality, 

We walk side by side, but he’s galaxies away. 

His scorching skin never within my bone chilled reach. 

The ultimate tease. 

My snowflaked hands always grasping at the unfulfillable void.

 

The stars won’t align for us, the God’s won’t give me their blessing. 

We are too different, him and I, and they see that. 

Fire and Ice were never meant to be, 

For I am me, and he is him, 

And he can’t ever give the flames of his love to someone as frostbitten as me. 

 


End file.
